


Про волосы

by Drist_Oren



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: Сугихара любил свои волосы...
Kudos: 1





	Про волосы

Сугихара любил свои волосы. Более того, он ими гордился. Да, его прическу даже друзья признавали… (выглядишь как дебил!) необычной, но он довольно быстро понял, что в драке реющим на ветру волосам по пояс — не место. Тем не менее, он был свято уверен, что уж где-где, а в Сузуране на его прическу класть хотели, но тут оказался не прав: кое-кто на его прическу внимание обратил, и этим кое-кем оказался Изаки из третьего Д. Конечно, его небрежно брошенное: «А ты — подстригись», было не более чем мимолетной придиркой, но неприятный осадок остался. Впрочем, Сугихара не спешил бежать к парикмахеру, ибо не сомневался, что Изаки-семпай о нем забыл в тот же момент, как вышел из помещения.  
Когда же одним туманным утром семпай нарисовался на пороге первых классов: темные очки в пол лица, морда кирпичом, а в руках ножницы; Сугихара понял, что пришли по его душу. Он догадывался, что стрижка его, Сугихары, не более чем предлог, чтобы проведать Киришиму (еще бы, тот в средней школе разве что хвостиком за Изаки не бегал), тем не менее, зловещее щелканье ножниц в опасной близости от его, Сугихары, горла — ничуть не утешало. Изаки с ножницами был куда страшнее, чем Изаки обыкновенный, так что у Сугихары даже мысли не возникло возражать, когда семпай взялся за «улучшение» его внешнего вида, ведь кто знает, где в противном случае могут оказаться ножницы.  
Сугихара молчаливо сидел перед зеркалом, безропотно смирившись с перспективой расставания со своими волосами, скорее ощущая, чем наблюдая, как ножницы с хрустом отсекают прядь за прядью, в то время как Изаки миролюбиво трепался с Киришимой. Хироми улыбался и опускал глаза, пока не ступил на зыбкую почву, затронув скользкую тему присоединения Изаки к GPS. На сим разговору, как и стрижке, пришел конец. Изаки небрежно уронил ножницы, выдав: «Я просто пришел подстричь», после чего невозмутимо удалился, игнорируя вопрошающие вопли Киришимы.  
Самое время с облегчением выдохнуть, но выдохнуть Сугихара не смог, узрев во всей красе остатки своей гордости, торчащие во все стороны кривыми лохмами. Намек от Изаки-семпая был более чем прозрачный: «Иди в парикмахерскую».  
«Бля, как же я домой пойду?!» — куда более прозаично подумал Сугихара.  
Киришима и Хонджо, наконец, обратили внимание на молчаливо страдающего у зеркала друга и участливо воззрились на него. «Если они сейчас что-нибудь скажут, я им все ребра переломаю».  
Киришима ничего не сказал, он просто помолчал, а потом поднял с пола ножницы, переводя задумчивый взгляд с них на волосы Сугихары и обратно, будто бы примериваясь. Сугихара похолодел…  
В течение следующего часа он узнал, что страшнее Изаки с ножницами могут быть только собственные лучшие друзья с ножницами, особенно если один из них переживает стресс от ссоры со своим обожаемым семпаем.  
— Ты хоть стричь умеешь, Хироми? — с сомнением спросил Хонджо.  
— Умею. Я сам всегда стригусь.  
— Оно и видно…  
— Ты имеешь что-то против моей прически?!  
— Да не, тебе идет…  
Сугихара тоже ничего не имел против прически Киришимы «чертик из табакерки», но совсем не пылал желанием увидеть нечто подобное на собственной голове.  
— Тут всего-то подрезать, тут и тут.  
— Эй, кто так режет? Дай мне!  
— Стой, держи вот эту прядь, а я сейчас…  
— Давай лучше вот так.  
— Ну черт, какого хрена ты сделал?! Симметрично надо, симметрично!  
— Си — что? Где ты слово такое нашел, придурок?  
— В кни… в манге прочитал, отвянь!  
— Осторожно, ухо!  
«Может лучше сразу налысо?» — с тоской подумал Сугихара и с опаской взглянул в зеркало. И никто не увидел полных немого ужаса глаз, поскольку их надежно прятали темные очки.

**Author's Note:**

> август 2011


End file.
